


Poison

by XaverianQueenChrissy



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Character Study, Diary/Journal, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Kolivan is Krolia's father, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 13:13:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14106162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XaverianQueenChrissy/pseuds/XaverianQueenChrissy
Summary: "Lately I have been feeling strange around him. When he sleeps, I feel inclined to curl up next to him. My skin feels tingly when he gives me massages. I wonder if he’s slowly poisoning me."A look into Krolia's diary during her time on earth.





	Poison

**Author's Note:**

> Wow my first voltron fic and of course it's about Keith's mom. Would Krolia even keep a diary? Who knows. I need season 6 now so I can get more space mom content.
> 
> Also, we don't know when Keith was born, exactly, so the diary entries are dated based on how long Zarkon has been ruling, but I set the story around the late 90s/early 00s depending on when you think Keith was born, hence the bad 90s references.  
> EDIT: yes I'm now aware that voltron takes place in the future but like let me indulge in 90s krolia and assume it's still set in 2016ish

10089981  
Dear Diary,  
Kolivan sent me on a mission to the planet Terra in the Milky Way galaxy. The area has been unexplored by Galra fleet since Zarkon took the throne over nine thousand years ago, but there is belief that one of the Voltron lions has been sent there, based on the high levels of quintessence on the planet. I don’t know what to expect, as I have never been to this part of the universe before, so I’m keeping this diary as a log which will be relayed back to the Blade of Marmora headquarters at the end of my mission.  
Kolivan warned me that the species occupying the planet may be hostile, so I should proceed with caution. No known alien species has ever made contact with them, except one colony at the edge of the solar system roughly fifty years previously, and they did not land in fear of their safety. I need to find the lion quickly and get out of there, no chance at sight seeing on this planet, I’m afraid.

Until next time,  
Krolia

 

* * *

 

10099981  
Dear Diary,  
I have successfully landed on planet Terra. Unfortunately, as I made my approach, a local military base spotted my ship and tried to shoot me down with some rather primitive weapons. Their tech is weak, but they managed to nick one of my wings, so I ended up crash landing in some sandy desert-like place. I knew right away they were, in fact, a hostile species, and I could not trust them to take my presence lightly, so I ended up fleeing on foot before they could find me. It was hot, and I found myself becoming excessively thirsty, but I ran until I found a shelter in the middle of the desert, far away from anything else. Assuming it was abandoned, I ran straight for the shack and threw open the front door to take cover from the treacherous sun and the military headed my way.  
I was shocked when I discovered that the shack was not abandoned, but the earthing who was in the middle of preparing sustenance for himself was probably even more surprised to see me. He had ugly ears, and was a horrid shade of peach, but he wasn’t terrible looking. His hands were shaking horribly as he demanded to know who I was, and drew an ancient looking pistol at me. Panicking, I drew my blade at him. I didn’t mean to nick him in the forehead, but he threatened me first, honest! Anyway after we got the bleeding to stop and I put my blade away, we got talking about who we were and why I was sent here.  
I was supposed to be tracking the quintessence levels of the area in an attempt to locate the blue lion, but human authorities were likely hovering around my abandoned ship in an attempt to locate me, and the strange human who’s feeding me strange sustenance that’s oddly not goopy is allowing me to hide out here in the meantime. I suppose he’s one of the calmer humans on this planet, and curious about my whereabouts. I suppose if an alien turned up at my door and slashed my face, I would be curious as well.  
I contacted Kolivan about my situation, and thankfully I have been granted more time due to the circumstances surrounding my arrival. I hope I won’t be stuck here for too long, it’s too hot on this planet and they eat strange things.

Until next time,  
Krolia

 

* * *

 

11139981  
Dear Diary,  
Well, over a month has passed since my last entry because I’ve been bored out of my fucking mind. The human military finally decided to leave my ship alone, after nearly gutting it of everything. The human protecting me-he goes by Kogane, apparently-and I were able to extract what’s left and bring it back to the shack to be repaired. I wonder if Kolivan can send some parts my way…  
Anyway, the past five weeks have just been spent hanging out with this Kogane guy. He’s not half bad, really. He narrowly missed my blade a few times, but I think he’s learning how to handle living with a Galra. It’s nice, you know, being able to just lay on a soft object called a couch all day and not have to worry about any duties with the Blade, or fighting Zarkon’s fleet. I can just put my feet up and relax. Kogane sometimes gives me massages, under the guise that he’s curious about what Galra skin feels like. In case anyone at the Blade was wondering, human skin is much squishier than Galra skin. On the contrast, he says I feel like a lizard. I wish I knew what a lizard looked like.

Until next time,  
Krolia

 

* * *

 

11159981  
Dear Diary,  
I now know what a lizard looks like, and Kogane ducked just in time.  
Anyway, according to Kogane, humans are not even in the year 2000. Weird. Zarkon has been ruling for close to 10 000 years. Was Terra formed much later, I wonder? Their tech is primitive, nothing like what the other planets on other galaxies have. They have ancient looking radios that play music by boys from a place called backstreet and some girls named after spices? What are spices? Not to mention their awful clothes. Kogane has been wearing two different foot coverings, he calls it “socks and sandals.” Hideous. Parachute pants, however, I will make an exception for because they are sooo comfy.  
Anyway, I’m still stranded here because the military took my quintessence sensors, so I have to try and break into their base. Thankfully I still have my Blade of Marmora outfit with me, so I can conceal my identity. Humans are stupid, it should be no problem. From what I’ve gathered from watching Kogane, the human species goes into a semi-comatose state when the sun rotates to the other side of the planet, so the best time to strike will be then. Thankfully, it’s also cooler without the sun.  
I plan to break into the base after 1am local time, that way it’ll catch them off-guard. Kogane offered to come as a distraction, but he made me promise not to kill anyone so that’s going to make this mission harder...wait, why am I listening to what he has to say?  
Anyway, once I get my equipment back, I’ll start my search for the lion.

Until next time,  
Krolia

 

* * *

 

11169981  
Dear Diary,  
Well, that was easy. The guards were literally asleep on their feet. And the security system? Pathetic. Earth has been too peaceful for too long, I fear what will happen to this planet if Zarkon becomes aware of its whereabouts. They are not prepared for what is to come. It saddens me to think of what will happen to Kogane and the other humans if Zarkon were to destroy their home. I must find this lion quickly, and get it far away from the planet, so that Zarkon won’t go searching for it here. That might be the only way to protect this vulnerable and beautiful planet.  
Speaking of Kogane and the earthlings, lately I have been feeling strange around him. When he sleeps, I feel inclined to curl up next to him. My skin feels tingly when he gives me massages, I wonder if he’s slowly poisoning me. I tried confronting him about it, but he claims he would never do such a thing. He no longer fears my blade either, so that could be an even bigger problem if he turns out to be hostile.  
According to an earth book I snatched at the military base, apparently I’m falling in love. What a ridiculous idea.

Until next time,  
Krolia

 

* * *

 

11209981  
Dear Diary,  
I am in love with these human clothes called “t-shirts”, they’re so comfy and versatile, much better at handling this heat than my jumpsuits. Kogane is getting annoyed that I’m stealing all his clothes, but it’s not my fault his clothes are so soft.  
Humans have a bathing pod they go into every day to get clean, I suppose it’s similar to the pods the galra have, but we don’t need to use it nearly as often as these humans do. Also, for future explorers, the humans do not like it when you open the door to the bathing pod while they’re in there, even if it’s an emergency like “I set the cooking device on fire.” They’re very sensitive about being seen bathing, I guess. So, I threw the cooking device out the front door for him to deal with when he got out, and he still got angry with me, because apparently they’re expensive or whatever.  
I mean, I did invade his shack, stole his clothes and food, ate all 3 tubes of chapstick he owns because _apparently_ they’re not edible, and destroyed his expensive cooking machine, so I suppose his anger is justified. I should introduce him to food goo, maybe then he will forgive me and develop a better pallet.

Until next time,  
Krolia

 

* * *

 

11219981  
Dear Diary,  
Perhaps Kogane is not as angry as I thought, because he left for a bit and returned with a new food cooker. He claimed it was on sale and laughed the whole thing off. Weird guy, if he was a galra working for the empire, he probably would’ve tried to cut off a limb or two. Humans are weak, squishy little quiznaks that I feel obligated to protect as long as I’m here. It’s cute, in a way.  
I found myself humming along to that Toby Keith noise today while I was helping Kogane wash the clothes. It has a nice twang to it, nothing like the music we have in space, that’s for sure. I asked Kogane why he wanted to be a cowboy so badly, but he just laughed at me and didn’t answer my question. Instead, he took me by the hand, and put his other hand around my waist, and we started swaying to the music. The strange tingles were back, and worse than ever, but instead of pulling away, I found myself being pulled closer to him as I swayed along. We stayed like that until the sun started to set, and I was disappointed when he separated us to make food. It was like my skin exploded into fireworks wherever he touched, unlike anything I had ever felt in my entire life. I contemplated asking Kolivan, but not only would he want to know why I’m being intimate with a human, he might pull me from the mission prematurely.  
Oh yeah, speaking of the mission, apparently the quiznaking humans messed with my tech as well, so I have to do some reprogramming before I can set out on this mission. It’s annoying how long it’s taking just to get this mission completed, I’ve been here for nearly two earth months. Kogane seems to be good around technology, however, and he’s been watching me repair my equipment with an adorable fascination. I allow it, as long as he doesn’t touch anything without my permission, and thankfully he’s been obedient, so we haven’t had any issues with that so far.  
It’s been getting cooler on Terra, enough that in the evening hours, I feel the need to wear the red cropped jacket Kogane gave me, as it was too big for him and it fit me like a glove. It’s nice owning my own earth gear, all I need is a pair of those parachute pants and those white shoes I’ve been seeing on the television, I’ll return to the Blade looking absolutely stylish.

Until next time,  
Krolia

 

* * *

 

12019981  
Dear Diary,  
So, I may have a desire to mate with Kogane. Whatever. I’m a grown ass Galra, I’m allowed to have feelings. Except my feelings always get me in trouble with Kolivan, but that’s not the point.  
The faster I complete my mission, the better. That way I can get back to the Blade and stop thinking about Kogane’s smooth voice singing in my ear like he sometimes does when we dance in the living room (remind me to edit this, and other sappy gunk out before the others read it).  
Now that I have all my equipment back and functioning again, I’m able to get back to why I came here in the first place. I was able to locate strong waves of quintessence coming from the mountains not far from the shack. Kogane was able to give me a ride, since my ship is still mangled. The human vehicle, known as a “truck,” is very clunky, but quite versatile while travelling by land. I cloaked myself so I wouldn’t alarm any other humans in the area, but if Kogane sings that Toby Keith song any louder, the whole world will know about our whereabouts. He really likes the song about wanting to be a cowboy. He explained the song, as it’s his favourite, but I just don’t get it. It makes him happy though, and that makes me happy as long as it _doesn’t give away our position_.  
Back to the mission, my quintessence tracking equipment led me to a cave filled with markings of lions, I knew I was close, but I did not know where. The cave was empty besides the markings. I tried running my hands over them to see if that would activate some sort of portal, but nothing happened. It was so frustrating, that I sent Kogane home and I’ve been alone in the desert since then, struggling to figure out where the energy source is coming from. I hate failing at a mission, and I’m determined to find this lion. Not just for the Blade, but for the earthlings who might be in danger should Zarkon locate it first. No matter how hard I try, I just can’t figure out where the lion might be. It feels like it’s right underneath me, yet the ground beneath me is as hard as anything; believe me, I tried digging.  
I injured my hand punching the walls of the cave in frustration, so once it gets dark I’ll return to the shack and get it bandaged up. I know Kolivan is getting annoyed, believe me, I am too. Just give me one more week, I swear I’ll find it.

Until next time,  
Krolia

 

* * *

 

12089981  
Dear Diary,  
A week has passed, and I’m ready to give up. I found evidence of a lion with the cave markings and the quintessence, but there was no physical lion present. Kolivan has given me a timeline until 02019982 to return to the blade, lion or not. I have spent more than enough time here, and there were other missions where I am needed. That should give me enough time to focus on repairing my ship before departure.  
Yet, I have grown to love Terra; Earth, as the humans call it. The sun is not as hot as it was when I arrived, and I feel free and without worries. I’ve been a Blade since I was a young girl, so all my life I’ve only known violence and mistrust, but things are different here. The species is not completely hostile, as Kogane has proved. From the day we met, he looked past my purple, scaly complexion, and saw me as a person like himself.  
He told me he loved me today, and for the first time in my life I felt completely at ease. We shared a human mating ritual known as a “kiss,” and I wonder why Galra don’t express affection similarly. It left my lips tingling more than ever before, and I finally realized the poison he infected me with is, in fact, this love business that humans are obsessed with. I couldn’t stop kissing him, and we kissed all night. It was the best night of my life.  
We can never be together, which pains my heart as well as his. We both know within two earth months I will be long gone in space, to a faraway galaxy where I likely will never return. That is where I belong, and he belongs in his little shack in the desert. That’s how it’s meant to be, but I’m glad fate allowed me to meet him, if anything.

Until next time,  
Krolia

 

* * *

 

12259981  
Dear Diary,  
Kogane and I are celebrating an earth ritual known as “Christmas.” Last night he put up a plastic tree he had hiding in his shed. He tells me there are other parts of the planet where these trees grow naturally. Earth’s ecosystem continues to fascinate me, it’s as though the climate is dependent on the position of the sun, and it changes throughout the earth year, which is how they’ve come to measure time. I wish I could shapeshift into a human, then I could go see these beautiful places on earth before I have to leave forever. However, for my own safety, I can’t be seen uncloaked, and my cloakings would be seen as suspicious to most humans.  
It was a nice holiday, I think I like this “Christmas” thing. Kogane handed me a package he placed under the tree the night before. He told me humans exchange presents on Christmas, and I wish he had told me sooner because I had nothing to give him. The rest of the day was spent listening to special music about “snow” and someone named “Jesus” being born, and drinking a strangely bitter, milky substance. Kogane calls it “egg nog” and he says it’s best mixed with “rum.” It wasn’t bad, but I drank so much I got tired and lost consciousness for a bit. I hope whatever that was wasn’t toxic to my body.  
As for the package I got, Kogane gave me a beautiful necklace. It was in the shape of a crescent moon as well as a star. He told me that no matter where I am in the universe, he will be in my heart. I was tempted to throw my blade at him for being so disgustingly cheesy, but I guess I’m just too poisoned to care anymore.  
I’ve been delaying the repair of my ship, instead spending as much time with my new mate as I possibly can. Some nights, when Kogane is fast asleep, I climb on the roof and look at the stars, thinking about the terrible war that was raging far past the smallest star visible. I was needed there, but I am also needed on earth, with Kogane. Yet, if I were to stay on earth, I would live my whole life in secrecy. It’s a difficult decision, but there’s no time to sit here and ponder my decision, though I wish I could freeze time and stay with him forever.

Until next time,  
Krolia

 

* * *

 

01019982  
Dear Diary,  
Today is a new earth year, and coincidentally it marks 9982 years since Zarkon took the throne of the Galra Empire. This earth holiday is another one that involves the strange sleeping juice. Kogane says it’s called alcohol and it’s a common depressant used by humans when they want to celebrate something, or just lose all inhibitions. It just makes me want to sleep, which is a rare desire for a galra. It’s nice waking up to a warm body curled up next to you, kissing the back of your neck like you’re the most beautiful person in the universe. I am still young in galra years, and I feel like a rebellious teenager hiding away on earth, being touched so sinfully by a handsome human; at least, handsome in human terms. I still can’t get over those hideously small ears.  
Kolivan tried all day yesterday to contact me, but I chose not to answer. I knew he would be pushing for me to leave the planet, and I’ve reached a point where I’m tempted to abandon the Blade altogether, and spend the rest of my life hiding out in this little shack. Of course, reason kicks in and reminds me that a free spirit such as myself would not be happy being stagnant for the rest of my life, especially considering how young I am. I’ll just have to savour my time with Kogane, as the clock is ticking.

Until next time,  
Krolia

 

* * *

 

01269982  
Dear Diary,  
As you know by now, I was enjoying my time on earth, but also understanding that my time was coming to an end. If I don’t return soon, Kolivan will assume I am in trouble and come for me, so I reluctantly repaired my ship with Kogane’s help. We’ve been...intimate with our mating rituals over the past few earth weeks. That’s all I’ll say about that in this log. It’s nice feeling loved in the most intimate ways, but love will always come with its consequences, especially when you have no knowledge of human biology.  
To put it bluntly, my marks were bright pink when I looked in the mirror this morning. As you know, they appear on the first day of a galra pregnancy.  
Naturally, I panicked, so I acted on instincts and smashed the mirror, startling Kogane awake. I was foolish to assume that humans and galra were biologically incompatible; after all, no galra and human hybrid exist because no glara has ever mated with a human.  
I know how fragile the human species is, I saw it myself over the past several earth months. If I return to the Blade and give birth there, not only will Kolivan be furious, but I would be putting my tender child in the middle of an intergalactic war. Not to mention I would be taking Kogane’s child away from him. Returning to the Blade no longer became an option.  
Before I could tell Kogane about why I broke the only mirror in the shack, and why my face is pink and glowing, I marched over to my bag, rustled through my things until I came across my tracking device, setting it on the floor and drove my blade through it, destroying it. I will return to the Blade when I know my child is safe, and for now, Kolivan will not know where I am.  
Kogane was shocked when I filled him in on what I had just done and discovered, naturally any human would be shocked when they realize they impregnated an alien. What I didn’t expect, however, was him to scoop me up in his arms and swing me around despite me being at least a foot taller than him. I guess humans just get excited when their mate gets pregnant.  
So, looks like I’ll be on earth for a little longer. It’s very bittersweet, really. I love the peacefulness of earth, but I’m not exactly thrilled to be going through a pregnancy at my age, especially when there are threats of an intergalactic war looming on the edge of the universe. Plus, there’s a chance my child will be purple, which means he might not fit in on this planet, like me.  
This log was supposed to be about the mission, but now it’s become my personal diary, I guess. The other members of the Blade would never let me live this down otherwise.

Until next time,  
Krolia

* * *

 

02149982  
Dear Diary,  
So, another earth holiday has come, but this time I’m not allowed any alcohol. Apparently it’s bad for babies. Is it bad for galra babies or just human babies? Who knows, I’m not about to take that chance.  
This holiday is meant for mates to celebrate their love for each other. No idea why there’s a specific day for that, it should be everyday. I woke up from a very rare sleep to a dozen pretty red flowers by Kogane. Naturally, I ate about half of them before he told me they were not food. I’ve been here for four months now, but I’m still working on figuring out what’s food and what’s not; either way, right now I want to eat everything I see. I wonder if this is normal. If my mother was still alive, I could contact her, but she died when I was a little girl, leaving me in the care of Kolivan. So, I have to navigate this on my own. Kogane knows I’m frustrated, and he gave me books on human pregnancy to try and help, but I doubt it would be accurate in this situation, as our biology is different.  
I’ve been sleeping more than I’ve ever slept in my entire life; galra rarely require it unless they are ill. I feel like a slug, all I do is sleep and eat all day, I don’t even enjoy slicing up cacti with my blade, pretending they’re enemy galra. Nope, it’s just sleep and eat. Oh, and scratch. The pink marks on my skin are itchy, and I really hope they won’t be there the whole time, or else I might just cut them off myself.  
No belly yet, but it hasn’t even been a month. I shoved all of my Blade of Marmora stuff in the cellar so I wouldn’t be tempted by it, but I get a feeling it’s going to be a looong eight months of nothing. I was enjoying relaxing on earth, but now that I’m forced to do just that, I want to go back and fight again. I sure am a stubborn quiznak.

Until next time,  
Krolia

 

* * *

 

06029982  
Dear Diary,  
I’m about halfway through my pregnancy now. In case you’re wondering, no, the cycle of sleeping and eating hasn’t changed, except I really want to stab things. Scorpions are my favourite target. They taste surprisingly good, but Kogane gets upset when he catches me eating them. Apparently they have venomous stingers, but I think it just adds more flavour to them.  
Thankfully, the itchy pink marks have faded back to its usual purple colour now that I have a baby bump. I keep getting the urge to touch it, and rub it. It feels weird, growing a person inside your body, not knowing what you’re going to get at the end of the road. I’ve started wondering what I will do if the child looks galra. Obviously, I cannot allow them to remain on earth, but Kogane would be heartbroken if I ran off with our child to the edge of the universe. One thing is for certain, Kolivan will need to be informed. Perhaps he could help me, should it come to that. In the meantime, I’m just rubbing my belly and throwing knives at scorpions when I’m not sleeping and eating. Nothing interesting has happened, so I haven’t really felt the need to write in this until now.  
We’re entering the period Kogane refers to as “summer,” which is when the earth is tilted more towards the sun, and the days are expected to be extremely hot for the remainder of my pregnancy. I could not have picked a worse time to be pregnant. I hate the heat.

Until next time,  
Krolia

* * *

 

08119982  
Dear Diary,  
It’s sweltering. I know I’ve been on planets hotter than this one, but it doesn’t mean I enjoy the heat. And this baby is making me feel twice my weight.  
Now that I’m in the final months, Kogane has been restricting me more than ever. I’m not allowed on the roof anymore, apparently, which sucks. I can’t sneak out anymore either because every time I move a muscle, he’s immediately awake and asking if I need anything. Also, I have to eat a strict diet to make sure the baby is healthy, and I have to drink lots of water. My body is not designed to grow a human, let me tell you. Earth vegetables are horrid. I can’t keep them down no matter how hard I try. Kogane has settled on making me take sustenance pills so I at least get the nutrients necessary, without throwing everything up.  
The baby loves to kick and punch my womb. I joke that it’s desperate to get out, but Kogane just reassures me that babies enjoy moving around. It’s all fun and games until it lets out a kick powerful enough to make me lose my breath for a moment. I’m tempted to punch back, but I know enough about parenting to know that punching a baby is bad.  
Speaking of parenting, it hit me the other day that neither Kogane nor myself have any idea on how to be parents. I was raised in a war zone with hardly any women around to teach me about how galra reproduce (I figured that one out on my own in recent months), much less anything about parenting. As for Kogane, well he’s been a hermit living in a shack for god knows how long. Neither of us are prepared for what’s to come. We also don’t know how much time I’ll have with the baby before I must leave.

Until next time,  
Krolia

 

* * *

 

09159982  
Dear Diary,  
Kogane came home from work with a bag full of parenting books. He went to the local bookstore to pick up as many books as he could with his meager paycheck. He told me that he wanted to be prepared for the birth, but deep down I think he wanted to prepare himself to raise a child on his own. We both know that Kolivan is actively looking for me, and as it stands, we’re sitting ducks when he does arrive.  
We spent the day laying on the couch, my head in his lap, and a pile of parenting books on the floor for us to read. It’s fascinating to read about the development of an earth child, as they age so quickly, yet there is nothing on when to introduce sword training. I wrote in the margins so that Kogane knows that our child should be fully aware of how to properly handle a weapon by the age of five human years. The child may be half human, but I’m not about to let their galra heritage, and the customs and milestones that come with it, slip away because of that.  
Lately I’ve been dreaming about our child. We do not know the sex or the appearance of the child, yet I keep dreaming about Kogane, myself, and our child as one big happy, normal, earth family. I don’t know why, but I always wake up crying in the morning. Kogane brushes my tears away, reassuring me that it was just hormones, but we both knew that it was a deflection from the giant elephant in the room. Life would just be easier if I was human.

Until next time,  
Krolia

 

* * *

 

10269982  
Dear Diary,  
Exactly nine earth months have passed since my pregnancy began, and my son was born this morning. His ears are just as hideous as his father’s, but he looks human, to my relief. He has a purple streak on his cheek, similar to mine, but Kogane reassured me that it could be passed off as a birthmark and no one would suspect he was an alien hybrid. As a new mother, I am overjoyed; the past year on earth has been in anticipation of this day, the day in which I would hold my firstborn in my arms.  
He was tiny, far smaller than any galra infant, and at first I panicked, thinking he was deformed. After all, I recieved no prenatal care so I had no idea what I was getting out of this pregnancy, but Kogane reassured me that he is a healthy size for a human baby. That when when I realized that my son truly is a human. He belongs here. Kogane coaxed me into naming him Keith, after Toby Keith, of course. Personally I find the name hideous, but it made him happy, so I accepted it. After all, the name brought back memories of dancing in the living room under dim light, and the absolute love I felt towards him, and continue to feel.  
I will admit, I may have lashed out at Kogane when he tried to take Keith so he could cut the umbilical cord. It had to be done, but my motherly instincts immediately kicked in at the thought of having my son taken from me. Thankfully, there were no hard feelings from him, as he understood how I must feel immediately after giving birth.  
I haven’t been able to detach myself from Keith, I’m awestruck by now tiny he looks. Small, vulnerable, human. He looks absolutely beautiful, and I have never loved anything as much as the tiny bundle lying on my chest. He has a full head of thick hair, much like a galra infant, but it was inky black like his father’s. He also had violet coloured eyes like mine, but they were white around the iris, like a human. Any glara traits he inherited from me were only noticeable by other galra; after all, there’s no way a human would think to look for traits of a species they do not know exists.  
I still do not know what to expect from a galra/human hybrid, as he is the first of his kind. Galra age much slower than humans do, so the timeline of his development is relatively unknown. There’s also no telling if he will begin appearing galra after puberty hits, or if he’ll remain human-like forever. Moreover, there’s no telling when I will have to leave him, and that breaks my heart far more than any developmental delay my son might encounter. There are no doubts in my mind that Kogane will be a good father, but will Keith be alright without me? I sure hope so, I have a funny feeling I’ll be leaving before I am ready.

Until next time,  
Krolia

* * *

 

01299983  
Dear Diary,  
Kolivan found me much sooner than I expected, as per my gut feeling. I know my last entry was one of great joy, but right now my heart is shattered.  
I was just putting Keith down for the night when I heard a loud noise coming from outside. I saw purple lights shining through the window, and I remember my blood running cold. My first fear was that Zarkon had arrived on earth, but I was only slightly relieved when I recognized the Blade of Marmora pattern on the ship. It was nighttime, so no human would think to investigate.  
The force of the wind from the ship caused the door to blow open, and Keith immediately began crying and shivering from the cool air. My motherly instincts kicked in, and I was quick to yank off my red jacket and wrap him in it to keep him warm.  
Kogane came running to investigate, but when he saw the silent tears running down my face, he seemed to know right away what was going on. Kolivan had found me, and it was time for me to go. The look of devastation on his face shattered my heart, and Keith crying in my arms only made things worse.  
I heard the door to the ship open, and I immediately shoved Keith in my lover’s arms, and instructed him to hide in the cellar. With one last kiss to both him and our son, he ran out of sight just as Kolivan walked through the front door. I closed my eyes gently and sighed in resignation.  
My suspicions were correct, as Kolivan was furious to see I wasn’t in danger, but lounging around in a shack. He didn’t seem to notice Keith’s cot, nor the pile of diapers, bottles, and baby clothes piled in the corner. His only focus was getting me back on the ship as soon as possible. I can’t be upset at him for that, after all, I am his only daughter. That alone is probably why he came looking for me in the first place, instead of presuming I was dead like any other Blade member. As a mother, I know if Keith went missing, I would search to the ends of the universe to find him.  
I don’t know how, but I managed to convince Kolivan to give me some time alone to gather my things. After he left, I snuck into the cellar where Kogane was cradling a now sleeping Keith. I knew it was the last time I would ever see them, but I couldn’t form a goodbye on my tongue. So, I handed Kogane my blade. I told him if the galra ever came to earth, Keith would be able to active it. I didn’t want to leave my blade with an infant, but sadly that was the choice I was left with. I couldn’t bring myself to touch either of them, knowing if I hugged or kissed either of them it would make leaving all the more painful, so I left the cellar without another word.  
I quickly gathered up my remaining gear, leaving behind the parts to my ship for Kogane to tinker with. I removed the necklace, but I shoved it in my bag where Kolivan wouldn’t see it and ask any questions. That, along with a picture of Keith and Kogane, were the only things I brought back with me from earth.  
There will be a trial for me, to see if I am fit to continue my work with the Blade after blatantly disobeying orders and hiding out for over a year. Given my high-ranking position, and my blood link to Kolivan, I’ll likely be demoted at worst. For now, I will have to try and heal my broken heart.

Krolia

P.S. Keith, I know you may never read this, as you’re safe on earth, and I forgot to leave this diary down there. But if for some crazy reason, you find yourself entangled in this war, and you find this diary, I want you to know that I’m sorry I couldn’t have been the mother you deserve. If I had a choice, I would’ve chosen to stay with you and your father in a heartbeat. I love you more than anything else in the entire universe; you, Keith, are my universe. The three months I got to spend with you were the best three months of my life. I love you.


End file.
